Degrassi: A Whole New Start Wiki
' A lot more drama unfolds with Degrassi: A Whole New Start.' Seniors (Class of 2030): Dianna Agron as Amber Brown- Older sister of Theo and Nikki. Avan Jogia as Mike Hogart- Manny and Jay's oldest son. Aly, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's older brother. Ansel Elgort as Cory Middleton- A popular basketball jock, he is very protective of his little sister after she comes back. Comes from a very big family. Riker Lynch as Riker Middleton- Cory's twin brother. Comes from a big family. Juniors (Class of 2031): Jason Dolley as Theo Brown- Younger brother of Amber, older brother of Nikki Troian Bellisorio as Aly Hogart- Manny and Jay's oldest daughter. Mike younger sister; Brian, Stacie, and Becca's older sister. Burkley Duffield as Seth Middleton- A popular basketball jock, he is very protective of his little sister after she comes back. Comes from a very big family. Sophomores (Class of 2032): Brad Kavaghn as Alistair Brant- A new guy with a secret. (New) Janel Perish as Stella Del Rossi-Murphy- Marco and Ansel's oldest daughter. Nick and Selena's older sister. Bradley Steven Perry as Brian Hogart- Manny and Jay's son. Mike and Aly's younger brother; Stacie and Becca's older brother. Freshman (Class of 2033): Kylie Bunbury as Cidnie Brooks- Jimmy and Trina's oldest daughter who is good at Basketball. Melanie's older sister. She is best friends with Stacie and Abby. Bridgit Mendler as Nikki Brown- The little sister of Amber and Theo. Jake T. Austin as Finn Cameron- Sean and Amy's son. Uriah Sheldon as Nick Del Rossi-Murphy- The only son of Marco and Ansel. Stella's younger brother and Selena's older brother. Shay Mitchell as Stacie Hogart- Manny and Jay's daughter. Mike, Aly, and Brian's younger sister; Becca's older sister. Abby and Cidnie's best friend. Jacob Artist as John Isaacs- Liberty and Toby's son. Keegan Allen as Tom Manning- Ashley and Craig's son. Julia's older brother. Selena Gomez as Abby Mason- Emma and Spinner's oldest daughter. Cassie's older sister. Stacie and Cidnie's best friend. Ashley Benson as Candie Michalchuk-Nunez- Paige and Alex's daughter. Ethan's older sister. Austin Mahone as Sammy Middleton- Sapphire's twin brother. Very protective of her. Comes from a big family Brec Bassinger as Sapphire Middleton- She moved back with her dad after 5 years with her mom. Has a secret. Nick Merico as Ethan Miller- Sapphire's best friend and boyfriend. Ariana Grande as Vanessa Nash- Her mom died giving birth so she has been raised by her Aunt Ellie, never met her dad. Victor's twin sister. Tyler Blackburn as Victor Nash- His mom died giving birth so he has been raised by his Aunt Ellie, never met his dad. Vanessa's twin brother. 8th Graders (Class of 2034): China Anne McClain as Melanie Brooks (13)- Jimmy and Trina's youngest daughter. Cidnie's younger sister. Sasha Pieterse as Selena Del Rossi-Murphy(13)- Stella and Nick's younger sister. G. Hannelius as Becca Hogart (13)- Manny and Jay's youngest daughter. Mike, Aly, Brian, and Stacie's youngest sister. Dove Cameron as Julia Manning (13)- Ashley and Craig's daughter. Tom's younger sister. Sierra McCormick as Cassie Mason (13)- Emma and Spinner's younger daughter. Abby's younger sister. Cameron Boyce as Ethan Michalchuk-Nunez (13)- Paige and Alex's son. Candie's younger brother. Peyton List as Meaghan Smith (13)- Terri's daughter. Davis Cleveland as Cody Stone (13)- Mia and Peter's son. Izzie's younger half-brother. Teachers: Lucy Hale as Isabella Jones-Stone- The new principle, Mia's daughter and Peter's step daughter. Cody's half sister. Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash- The English teacher looking after her niece and nephew. Drake as Jimmy Brooks- The Basketball coach. He is not in a wheelchair anymore. Trina's husband, Cidnie and Melanie's dad. Jake Epstein as Craig Manning- The co-band instructor. Ashley's husband, Tom and Julia's dad. Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Manning- The co-band instructor. Craig's wife, Tom and Julia's mom, Pregnant with child. Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi- The Math teacher. Ansel's husband; Stella, Nick, and Selena's dad. Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart- The acting teacher. Jay's wife; Mike, Aly, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's mom. Nina Dobrev as Mia Stone- The History teacher. Peter's wife, Izzie and Cody's mom. Recurring: Miriam McDonald as Emma Mason- Spinner's wife, Abby and Cassie's mom, Pregnant with child. Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason- Emma's wife, Abby and Cassie's dad. Julian Morris as Ansel Murphy- Marco's husband; Stella, Nick, and Selena's father. Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk- Alex's wife, Candie and Ethan's mother. Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nunez- Paige's wife, Candie and Ethan's mom. Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- Emma's husband; Mike, Aly, Brian, Stacie, and Becca's dad. Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Isaacs- Toby's wife. John's mom. Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs- Liberty's husband, John's dad. Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron- Amy's husband, Finn's dad, he is in the military. Bailey Corneal as Amy Cameron- Sean's wife, Finn's mom. Jamie Johnsoin as Peter Stone- Mia's husband, Izzie's step-dad and Cody's dad. Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri- Izzie's dad. Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos- Cody's grandmother, Peter's mother. Amanda Stepto as Spike Simpson- Abby and Cassie's grandmother, Emma's mother Stephan Brogan as Archie Simpson- Abby and Cassie's step-grandfather, Emma's step-father. Dylan Sprouse as Jack Simpson- Snake and Spike's son, Emma's half-brother, Abby and Cassie's half-uncle. Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic- Ellie's husband. Terra Vnessa as Trina Brooks - Jimmy's wife, Cidnie and Melanie's mom, Pregnant with third child. Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah- Tom and Julia's step-grandfather, Craig's stepfather. Nicola Correia Damude as Diane Jeremiah - Tom and Julia's step-grandmother, Craig's stepmother, Baby on the way. Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah- Tom and Julia's aunt, Craig's half-sister. Christina Schmidt as Terri Smith- An old friend of the Degrassi gang, Justin's wife, Meaghan's mother. Brad Pitt as Justin Smith - Terri's husband. Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black- Danny's wife, Pregnant with child Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt- Chantay's husband. Category:Browse